Moonbeam
by renahyun
Summary: Tiada manusia yang dapat berbuat tatkala takdir telah berkata; sekalipun ia adalah pemimpin adikuasa. Tiada yang bisa mencegah tatkala cinta menyergap relung hati terdalam. Apakah sesungguhnya manusia memiliki daya? EXO fict, ChanBaek! GS! Joseon Sageuk/Historical!
1. Prologue

_Hanyang, September 1716_

Malam itu, dengan langkah cekatan dan hati-hati sekali, dua orang pemuda berjalan di bawah sinar bulan hari ke-15 yang terang. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebilah pedang yang terbungkus dalam selongsong yang terbuat dari bahan kulit ikan, berwarna merah, dan berhiaskan ornamen perak. Ia berada satu langkah di belakang pemuda satunya, mengikuti dengan langkah yang tak kalah gesit, dan matanya yang setajam mata elang mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut desa yang dilewatinya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , tidakkah kau lelah mengikutiku dengan _perasaan seperti itu_?"

Pemuda yang berada di depan, Chanyeol, bertanya kepada Jongin dengan setengah bercanda. Jongin terkesiap, ia tahu maksud perkataan Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya sedikit canggung.

" _Animnida, Jeonha*_."

"Kita cuma jalan-jalan sebentar dan itu tidak akan menimbulkan kehebohan melebihi kepanikan _Sang-seon*_. Wajahmu jangan tegang begitu. Hahaha…"

Jongin menghela nafas berat, bagaimanapun juga ialah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Chanyeol dalam _jalan-jalan sebentar_ -nya yang sangat beresiko ini. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang hobi sekali keluar istana, terutama ketika malam hari dimana tak banyak orang yang dapat melihat dan mengenalinya, tetapi menyimpan bahaya yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan berjalan di siang hari. Sebagai _ungeom*_ yang senantiasa mengikuti Chanyeol kesana-kemari, bahkan di dalam istana sekalipun, Jongin tentu sangat mengetahui resiko itu dan mau tak mau ia harus selalu bersikap serius.

"Apakah anda bersedia memberitahu tujuan anda, _Jeonha_?"

"Ah, itu… yah, kau tahu, seperti biasa aku ingin mencari udara segar, tapi sejujurnya aku bingung juga... jadi yah, aku mengajakmu berputar-putar."

" _Jeonha_ ,"

Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol berbohong. Pria itu tak pernah mengatakan secara jelas ke mana tujuan mereka saat keluar istana, tapi yang pasti ia tak pernah melewatkan dua tempat yang sangat kontras. Dua tempat yang menjadi titik awal dan akhir kehidupan seseorang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Aku merasa kasihan pada _Sang-seon_ , mari kita pulang supaya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Chanyeol berbalik arah dan melenggang menuju istana. Dalam sinar bulan yang remang-remang, kabut tipis perlahan turun dan mengambang di atas rerumputan.

" _Jeonha_ , akan lebih baik jika kita tiba lebih awal di istana sebelum kabut yang lebih tebal turun. Bersediakah anda untuk mempercepat langkah?" Jongin agak sungkan mengatakannya, namun ia lebih khawatir kalau-kalau mereka tak akan bisa kembali malam ini.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Chanyeol seraya menerawang jauh di balik kabut. "tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Lama sekali aku tak melihat pemandangan indah ini, sampai-sampai aku terlalu merindukannya."

Jongin menunduk begitu matanya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol yang mulai berair, tetapi tatapannya menajam ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat di ujung tikungan di belakang mereka. Cengekeramannya pada _byeolungeom*_ semakin menguat.

" _Jeonha_ , sepertinya kita sedang diikuti," bisik Jongin pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. " _Mereka_ benar-benar suka mengajakku bermain rupanya."

"Bisakah kita kembali sekarang, _Jeonha_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia bermain sebentar?"

Jongin terperanjat. " _Jeonha_!"

Dan Chanyeol langsung berlari tanpa aba-aba.

Jongin refleks mengikuti Chanyeol dan ia tahu orang dalam pakaian serbahitam tadi mengejar mereka dengan langkah tak kalah gesit. Mereka berdua berlari menembus kabut yang semakin tebal; menyusuri desa, melompati pagar, melintasi gang-gang sempit di pasar, semakin jauh hingga memasuki hutan. Chanyeol ingin membuat orang itu kehilangan jejak mereka, tetapi ketika mereka mencapai bagian hutan yang semakin dalam, beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam serupa mengepung dari segala penjuru dengan pedang yang sudah terhunus ke arah mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri saling memunggungi. Jongin menghunuskan _byeolungeom_ -nya yang mengkilat terkena cahaya bulan, sementara Chanyeol menarik pedang berornamen emas dari selongsong yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Jongin menatap satu per satu orang-orang berbaju hitam itu; mereka berjumlah tujuh orang dan ia tak mengenali seorangpun diantara mereka. Ia menduga komplotan itu adalah orang-orang utusan yang direkrut dan dilatih secara diam-diam oleh petinggi pihak oposisi.

"Mau pemanasan sebentar?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Jongin mengangguk tegas.

Pedang mulai berayun, saling beradu, menembus kain-kain hitam itu dan menyayat kulit yang terbungkus di dalamnya. Beberapa kali pedang _byeolungeom_ menusuk ulu hati mereka.

"Chanyeol- _gun*_!"

 _Crash!_

Jongin menyabet leher orang yang berani meneriakkan nama penguasa negeri itu di hadapannya, sementara Chanyeol merasakan darahnya berdesir akibat teriakan orang itu.

 _Chanyeol-_ gun...

Dengan peluh yang bercucuran dan cipratan darah yang menodai pakaian, kedua pemuda itu berhasil menghabisi mereka. Jongin yang mengamati gaya bermain pedang mereka menilai bahwa teknik orang-orang itu berada di level yang tinggi—hal itu menegaskan bahwa mereka memang dilatih oleh orang yang sangat menguasai ilmu pedang, bukan pemain amatiran seperti yang ia jumpai pada anggota organisasi bawah tanah yang berasal dari masyarakat kelas bawah.

"Huh, aku tidak menyangka mereka begitu tangguh." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap peluh yang meluncur di wajah halusnya, kemudian menatap pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. Ia sedikit menyesali hari-hari latihannya yang terbuang—akibat kegemarannya berkeliaran di luar istana dan membaca buku-buku erotis secara diam-diam—setelah melihat level bermain pedang _ungeom_ -nya yang berada jauh di atasnya bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jongin benar-benar tak memiliki tandingan.

"Kurasa aku harus belajar banyak padamu."

Jongin hanya menunduk dalam diam. Ia masih sibuk menerka-nerka siapa pengirim komplotan itu dan bagaimana mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa raja dan _ungeom_ -nya sedang berada di jalanan ketika malam sudah selarut ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Saya rasa fajar akan tiba beberapa jam lagi."

Chanyeol menatap bulan pucat yang telah condong ke arah barat, sinarnya mulai redup seiring dengan kabut yang semakin tebal. Dalam situasi seperti itu, sudah tak mungkin lagi bagi mereka untuk kembali ke istana dengan mudah.

"Oh, bagus sekali," pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas kesal. "kita tak membawa lentera dan aku bahkan menggiringmu ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak kukenal."

"Saya pun sejujurnya juga tidak tahu tempat macam apa ini, _Jeonha_." ujar Jongin pelan seraya mengamati kabut yang turun dengan cepat. "Beberapa tempat di hutan ini memiliki kontur yang mirip, sehingga di siang hari pun terkadang kita merasa berada di daerah yang sama berkali-kali."

Chanyeol mendengus, menyesal karena tak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin yang berulangkali memintanya untuk segera kembali ke istana. "Bodohnya aku... apakah aku dilahirkan hanya untuk menyusahkan orang lain seperti ini?"

" _Jeonha_ , mohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita mencari tempat persinggahan untuk menginap hingga esok pagi."

"Ada tempat—gubuk, paling tidak—di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

"Saya pernah mendengar ada Hwalinseo* yang didirikan di pinggir perkampungan dekat hutan ini."

"Kau tahu jalan menuju ke sana?"

"Itu masalahnya. Meski sedang purnama, malam ini cukup gelap dan kabut juga sudah turun, ditambah kontur setiap daerah yang hampir mirip, saya tidak yakin kita dapat menemukannya dalam waktu singkat."

Chanyeol memasukkan pedangnya ke selongsong, kemudian berjalan sekenannya. "Baiklah, mari kita berjalan entah ke mana. Siapa tahu keberuntungan berpihak pada kita, dengan begitu kita akan segera menemukan balai pengobatan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOONBEAM**

 **~Prologue~**

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Yejin (OC)

 **Extended Cast**

Members of EXO

OCs

 **Genre**

Fiction historical/period, romance, drama

 **Rating**

T+ (amannya)

 **Warning!**

GS! ChanBaek, slight HunBaek/Kaisoo

Please enjoy and give some building critics ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang lorong Huijeongdang*; pendek-pendek, cepat, diiringi bisikan panik dari para kasim dan _jimil nain*_ yang terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sejak matahari terbenam.

"Bagaimana? Beliau sudah terlihat?" tanya Yoo _Sang-seon_ , kepala kasim di Huijeondang, dengan panik.

"Saya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan mereka."

"Aish, kenapa selalu jadi seperti ini?"

"Beberapa pasukan sudah dikerahkan secara diam-diam untuk mencari beliau berdua, tetapi salah seorang diantara mereka kembali dan mengatakan bahwa tak ada petunjuk apapun."

"Apakah _Daebi-mama*_ memiliki rencana kunjungan esok hari?"

"Ya. Pihak istana Onyang mengabarkan bahwa beliau akan berkunjung sekitar satu jam setelah jadwal kunjungan pagi di kediaman _Jeonha_ , sebelum waktu membaca tiba."

"Matilah kita."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tahu mereka berjalan ke arah timur ketika ia melihat semburat jingga yang mulai muncul. Sudah beberapa jam mereka berjalan dan sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Jongin berulangkali meminta Chanyeol untuk beristirahat tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan justru mempercepat jalannya, walaupun Jongin beberapa kali melihat Chanyeol terhuyung akibat kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Apa itu?"

Pandangan Jongin mengarah pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Chanyeol—sebuah bangunan sederhana yang cukup besar dengan latar belakang permukiman orang-orang _sangmin*_.

"Tunggu apalagi? _Kajja_ , Jongin- _ah_!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangunan berwarna cokelat tua itu. Terlihat kepulan asap dari samping bangunan. Tampaknya asap itu bersumber dari tungku seorang gadis yang tengah memanasi semangkuk cairan berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

"Apakah itu obat?" tanya Chanyeol kepada gadis berpakaian seragam _uinyeo*_ dengan gaya rambut _saeng meori*_ dan mengenakan _garima*_ hitam yang sedang mengipasi tungku. Gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol sehingga ia berjengit dan menatap kedua pria itu dengan matanya yang lebar.

"A-anda berdua—"

"Kami hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar di sini—kami tersesat." tukas Jongin sambil memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat, terutama pada matanya yang terbuka lebar. "Bisakah kami menemui kepala _uinyeo_?"

Gadis itu beranjak dengan canggung. "M-mohon tunggu di sini sebentar. A-ah, tolong, bisakah kau menggantikanku sebentar?"

Terdengar jawaban dari halaman belakang. "Aku datang Kyungsoo- _ya_ —"

Mata Chanyeol bertumbukan dengan manik gadis yang dipanggil itu. Ia berpenampilan sama seperti _uinyeo_ bernama Kyungsoo tadi, tetapi ia mengenakan cadar berwarna putih sehingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Gadis itu terperanjat ketika beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol, dan keterkejutannya belum berakhir ketika ia melihat pedang yang dibawa pemuda berkulit tan yang berdiri di samping lelaki itu.

Seakan tersengat petir, Chanyeol terdiam di tempat. Matanya menyelami iris cokelat gadis itu. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya; perasaan hangat yang familiar, perlahan menjalari rongga dadanya.

'Jeoha* _, bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?_ '

'Jeoha _, maukah anda bertukar puisi? Saya menemukan sebuah puisi yang indah dari Dinasti Ming_.'

' _Saya baik-baik saja, sungguh. Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut dicemaskan. Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.'_

' _Maafkan saya,_ Jeoha _. Semoga anda selalu sehat_.'

Ingatan-ingatan itu tiba-tiba berputar di kepala Chanyeol ketika ia melakukan kontak mata dengan gadis itu, ditambah bau obat panas yang menguar...

" _Jeonha_ ,"

Iris Chanyeol melebar ketika ia mendengar suara lirih gadis yang kini memberi hormat padanya itu.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Bisakah kau kembali pada tugasmu?"

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan lirikan matanya yang tajam, ia mendorong si gadis untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

" _Jwiseonghamnida, Daegam*_. Mohon maaf atas sikap kami yang kurang pantas," ujar wanita dengan _chima*_ merah marun dan _dangui*_ putih itu sambil memberi hormat.

"A-ah, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Apa kau kepala _uinyeo_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

" _Ye, Daegam_. Saya bertugas mengawasi para _uinyeo_ yang bekerja di sini." ujarnya. "Apa yang membuat anda berkenan datang ke tempat kumuh seperti ini?"

"Kami tersesat semalam. Masih adakah tempat yang tersisa untuk kami beristirahat?"

"Saya dengan senang hati akan menunjukkan kamar untuk anda berdua, tetapi kamar tersebut jauh sekali dari layak—"

"Tidak masalah. Kami hanya perlu beristirahat."

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan untuk menunjukkan kamar bagi mereka berdua. Setelah memerintahkan kepada Kyungsoo untuk menyajikan sedikit jamuan dan arak panas, ia bergegas menuju biliknya, mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan sebuah surat. Kemudian wanita itu mengutus seorang _uinyeo_ untuk mengantarkan surat itu, dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan gadis tadi, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mama-nim*_ , surat untuk anda sudah tiba."

"Dari kepala _uinyeo_ Jang?"

" _Ye._ "

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya."

"Sebulan lagi, perayaan tahun ketiga pemerintahan _Sanggam-mama*_."

"Itu artinya?"

"Kita akan kembali."

"Dan yang terpenting adalah Sang Bulan akan terbit, sekali lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

* Jusang-jeonha: Panggilan hormat kepada raja yang sedang menduduki takhta atau sedang memegang kendali pemerintahan. Dalam memanggil raja secara langsung, biasanya hanya digunakan formalitas _Jeonha_ atau yang mulia.

*Sang-seon: Jabatan tertinggi kasim dalam istana.

*Ungeom: Pengawal pribadi raja yang setia mengikuti raja. _Ungeom_ merupakan gelar kebangsawanan yang diberikan kepada pria pengawal pribadi raja yang diberi kepercayaan penuh sebagai pemegang pedang dengan tingkatan tertinggi.

*Byeolungeom: Pedang dengan 'kasta tertinggi' di Joseon. Pedang tersebut terbungkus dalam selongsong yang terbuat dari bahan kulit ikan, berwarna merah, dan berhiaskan ornamen perak; tidak ada orang yang lebih berhak memegang pedang itu selain _ungeom_ , sehingga apabila seorang pria (dalam konteks cerita ini, Jongin) melintas dan membawa pedang tersebut, masyarakat yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang pedang akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai pengawal pribadi raja.

*-gun: Sebutan untuk anak laki-laki raja yang lahir dari seorang selir.

*Hwalinseo: Balai pengobatan yang didirikan di pinggiran Hanyang, biasanya untuk mengobati pasien yang berasal dari dalam kota, yang mayoritas merupakan pasien dari kelas menengah ke bawah.

*Huijeondang: Kompleks kediaman raja di dalam Istana Changdeok.

*Jimil nain: _Nain_ atau pelayan wanita yang bertugas melayani raja dan ratu, biasanya mereka telah dilatih sejak umur sekurang-kurangnya 4 tahun.

*Daebi-mama: Panggilan resmi kepada ibu suri.

*Sangmin: Merupakan definisi kasar dari 'rakyat biasa', kasta ini memiliki anggota terbanyak; mayoritas bekerja sebagai petani, peternak, pandai besi, pengrajin, dan pedagang. Kasta ini sebenarnya merupakan tulang punggung ekonomi Joseon karena mereka merupakan pembayar pajak terbesar dan berperan sebagai pekerja kasar dalam pembangunan negara.

*Uinyeo: Wanita yang bertugas sebagai tenaga kesehatan masyarakat, yang diseleksi melalui sebuah ujian dengan beberapa tahap dan harus menguasai berbagai literatur di samping memiliki kemampuan medis yang memadai. Biasanya, _uinyeo_ merupakan wanita yang berasal dari kelas menengah ke bawah.

*Saeng meori: Gaya rambut yang dipakai oleh _nain_ atau _uinyeo_ muda, berupa beberapa kepangan panjang yang dilipat ke atas, kemudian diikat dengan selembar pita atau _daenggi_ polos. Jumlah kepangan menyesuaikan dengan departemen di mana wanita itu bekerja.

*Garima: Semacam penutup kepala yang kaku seperti papan, terbuat dari sutera hitam dan berbentuk persegi panjang, biasa digunakan oleh _uinyeo_ muda.

*Jeoha: Panggilan formal kepada putra raja yang telah ditetapkan sebagai putra mahkota. Panggilan lengkapnya berupa _Seja-jeoha_ ; biasanya orang tua atau orang-orang yang berada pada pangkat lebih tinggi hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Seja_ tanpa formalitas, sementara orang yang berada di bawahnya memanggilnya hanya dengan formalitas _Jeoha_ —dengan catatan saat memanggil langsung.

*Daegam: Panggilan formal untuk pria dengan pangkat Senior 1 hingga Senior 2 dalam pemerintahan, serta kepada para pangeran yang telah dewasa.

*Chima: Bawahan berupa rok.

*Dangui: Pakaian atasan wanita yang dicirikan dengan bagian depan-belakang yang panjang hingga menutup perut, sementara bagian bawah berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan ujung runcing. Biasa digunakan oleh para wanita istana yang memiliki posisi tinggi serta merupakan pakaian resmi yang dikenakan wanita bangsawan saat berkunjung ke istana.

*Mama-nim: Sebutan untuk seorang wanita yang dianggap memiliki posisi senior atau kepada seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Arti harfiahnya, 'Nyonya'.

.

.

Astaga notes-nya /fliptable/

Halo! Ini adalah debut saya untuk fict EXO, khususnya ChanBaek. Fict ini draft lama sebenernya, udah hampir setahun sejak pertama kali ditulis. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan apabila cerita ini sangat pasaran dan tidak _satisfying_.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

**MOONBEAM**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Yejin (OC)

 **Extended Cast**

Members of EXO

OCs

 **Genre**

Fiction historical/period, romance, drama

 **Rating**

T+ (amannya)

 **Warning!**

GS! ChanBaek, slight HunBaek/Kaisoo

(Might contain typos, OOC)

Please enjoy and give some building critics ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Jika bukan karena Ibu Suri, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan senekat itu untuk melompati pagar.

Atau mungkin iya.

Ketergesaan yang melingkupi membuat Chanyeol terpaksa harus menabrak dinding terlebih dahulu, sebelum Jongin turun kembali dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk menjadi pijakan. Namun, pada dasarnya Chanyeol hanyalah seorang lelaki dengan gengsi yang tinggi, sehingga ia menolak bantuan Jongin dan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

" _Jeonha_ , mohon jangan seperti ini, kita tak punya banyak waktu." Jongin mendesah khawatir melihat rajanya hanya melompat-lompat tak jelas di depan dinding. Chanyeol memang masih sedikit berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dari arak yang tadi diminumnya, sehingga hal yang biasanya dengan mudah ia lakukan pun menjadi kelihatan begitu sulit.

" _Jeonha_ ," batas kesabaran Jongin semakin menipis. Jika Chanyeol sampai terlambat menghadiri pertemuan dengan Ibu Suri, maka ialah yang harus menanggung semua akibat karena telah lalai membuat Sang Raja tetap berada di tempat semestinya.

" _Jeonha_ ,"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang masih berada dalam posisi merangkak. Ia melihat wajah Jongin yang kusut karena kurang tidur, dan itu tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan mengeluh kalau aku terasa berat."

"Sejak pertama kali anda menginjak punggung saya, anda selalu terasa lebih ringan."

"Benarkah? Kupikir aku selalu ingat untuk makan dengan normal."

"Tapi anda selalu lupa untuk bahagia."

"Apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa. Satu jam lagi _Daebi-mama_ akan tiba, mohon untuk segera bergegas."

Chanyeol akhirnya menginjak punggung Jongin dan berhasil melompati pagar itu. Mereka mendarat di halaman Seojeonggak*, yang kebetulan selalu sepi sejak Chanyeol naik takhta dan membuatnya tak lagi menempati bangunan itu. Mereka berlari kecil menuju gerbang yang menghubungkan Seojeonggak dengan Huijeongdang, tetapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap sebuah bangunan kecil yang masih berada di kompleks Seojeonggak. Ia tersenyum sedih, kemudian berlari menuju Huijeongdang di mana para kasim tengah heboh karena pria itu baru menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah kejadian semalam.

 _'_ Bin-gung* _, apa kabarmu? Meski telah sembilan musim semi kulalui tanpamu, aneh rasanya saat aku tak menjumpai suaramu dari balik dinding itu. Janggal rasanya ketika aku melihat bunga ceri bermekaran tanpa dirimu menyertainya, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Pohon ceri itu tumbuh, aku pun tumbuh, kami semua tumbuh. Kau pasti juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku penasaran, akan jadi secantik apakah dirimu saat ini? Kau selalu berkata bahwa bunga ceri jauh lebih cantik, tetapi bagiku, kaulah yang tercantik dari seluruh bunga di dunia ini. Aku pun pernah berkata bahwa peoni cemburu akan kecantikanmu, tapi kau bilang aku hanya membual. Hah! Kau memang tak pernah bisa diam, kau selalu menyanggahku, bahkan kau akan selalu mendebatku. Namun entah bagaimana kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, bahkan kau bisa menyukai apa yang aku sukai. Kau menyukai bukuku, busur panahku, kuas-kuasku, dan itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sedemikian dalam. Bahkan sejak hari itu, cintaku padamu terus bertambah, hingga aku sampai pada satu titik di mana aku tersadar bahwa cintaku memang milikmu seorang.'_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jeonha_ , mohon jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

" _Jeonha,_ kami semua khawatir terhadap keselamatan anda."

" _Jeonha_..."

" _Jeonha_..."

"Bisakah kalian diam, hah?"

Chanyeol menendang air dalam bak mandi dengan kesal hingga tumpah dan membuat lantai menjadi tergenang. Ia menggeram, jengah dengan kecerewetan Kasim Yoo yang menurutnya melebihi kecerewetan para _nain_ penggosip di Chimbang*, meski ia sepenuhnya paham bahwa penyebab semua itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tak betah berlama-lama berendam, pria itu pun bangkit dari bak mandi dan menimbulkan suara kecipak besar, sehingga para kasim dan _nain_ yang mendengarnyabergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian Chanyeol yang basah. Kasim Yoo menyadari bahwa Chanyeol semakin kurus ketika para _nain_ melepas _jeogori*_ putih basah yang melekat pada tubuh pria itu. Otot-ototnya yang membesar karena latihan rutin pun kini sudah nyaris tak tampak lagi.

"Berhenti," Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika para _nain_ hampir menyentuh celananya. "Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri. Kalian keluarlah."

Para pelayan itu pun keluar, termasuk para kasim yang sudah benar-benar tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan raja-raja sebelumnya, Chanyeol selalu bersikeras untuk mengganti bawahannya sendiri, entah untuk alasan apa. Banyak rumor beredar di dalam istana terkait hal itu, termasuk rumor yang menyatakan bahwa ia tak lagi tertarik pada wanita. Atau yang paling populer, ia malas jika harus mengambil selir dari _kejadian yang tidak diinginkan_ yang dapat berujung pada pertikaian di kabinet, terutama masalah pewaris takhta. Namun Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah membantah atau mengklarifikasi rumor-rumor itu.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamar utama untuk dirapikan penampilannya. Para _nain_ telah siaga di kamar sambil membawa segala macam perlengkapan, mulai dari sisir, _sangtugwan*_ emas berukiran naga, _manggeon*_ dengan _gwanja*_ atau sepasang kancing emas, serta tak lupa, _gonryongpo*_ merah yang menjadi jubah kebesarannya dan _ikseongwan*_ yang menjadi _mahkota_ -nya. Dua orang _nain_ bergegas menghampiri ketika Chanyeol telah duduk, kemudian dengan lembut dan hati-hati sekali, mereka mulai melepas ikatan rambut pria itu, lalu menyisir rambutnya. Setelah itu, mereka mengikat rambut Chanyeol menjadi satu jalinan di atas kepala, memasang _sangtugwan_ pada jalinan itu, dan memakaikan _manggeon_ yang melingkar menutupi dahinya.

Selesai dengan urusan 'kepala', dua _nain_ itu mundur, digantikan oleh dua _nain_ lainnya yang membawa sebuah _jeogori_ sutera berwarna putih yang melapisi baju dalam atas Chanyeol. Sembari _jeogori_ itu dikenakan, datanglah seorang _nain_ yang membawa sebuah tungku gantung kecil yang berisi wangi-wangian. Ia mengedarkan tungku itu di sekitar tubuh Chanyeol sambil memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar terkena asap wanginya. Kemudian dipakailah _gonryongpo_ merah yang menjadi simbol kebesarannya, dan yang paling terakhir, _ikseongwan_ hitam legam yang lebih gelap dari malam tergelap.

" _Jeonha_ , sarapan akan disajikan sebentar lagi." ujar Kasim Yoo setelah Chanyeol selesai berpakaian.

"Tolong sajikan makan pagiku di Huwon*. Aku ingin bersantap bersama _Daebi-mama_. Dan aku tak ingin mengulur waktu."

" _Ye, Jeonha_." Kasim Yoo membungkuk, kemudian segera memerintahkan kepada Min _Sang-gung*_ untuk menyampaikan permintaan Chanyeol kepada para _gungnyeo*_ yang bertugas di Sojubang.

"Anda ingin pergi ke Huwon sekarang?" Kasim Yoo kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Kau bilang _Daebi-mama_ akan berkunjung sebelum waktu membaca, 'kan?"

" _Ye, Jeonha_."

"Mungkin aku akan menggunakan waktu itu untuk berdiskusi dengan beliau. Ingatkan saja aku ketika waktu membaca habis." ujar Chanyeol, sembari melangkah ke luar ruangan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Min _Sang-gung_ mengumumkan kedatangan seseorang.

" _Jeonha_ , _Jungjeon-mama*_ datang untuk mengunjungi anda."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. Dengan berat hati dan emosi yang tertahan, ia menyahut, "Katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya di luar."

Pria itu berjalan dengan sedikit menggerutu. "Tidakkah ia tahu kalau aku harus bertemu _Daebi-mama_ pagi ini?"

"Beliau hanya mencemaskan anda, _Jeonha_." ujar Kasim Yoo, yang langsung disahut masam oleh Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya carilah waktu yang tepat. Atau, ya ampun, kau ratu tapi tidak tahu bagaimana jadwal suaminya?"

Pria itu masih menggerutu hingga ia tiba di depan pintu utama. Sebelum keluar, ia memperbaiki ekspresinya menjadi senormal mungkin. Ia tak ingin reputasinya buruk hanya karena terlihat bersikap kurang baik di depan ratu, meski ia pribadi benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

" _Jeonha_ , kami semua mengkhawatirkan anda," ujar Yejin, ratu berparas cantik itu, dengan wajah sedih.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Haha, dinding dan angin di istana memang pandai bicara."

"Tolong jaga kesehatan anda, _Jeonha_ ,"

Pria itu menghela nafas, kemudian berlalu. Ia sudah tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

" _Jeonha_ , sampai kapan anda akan seperti ini?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Yejin di belakangnya.

"Beri aku waktu."

"Setidaknya mohon berikan saya kepastian sepanjang apakah waktu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Pria itu menghela nafas berat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Jangan tanyakan itu lagi. _Daebi-mama_ sudah menungguku, tidak tahukah engkau tentang hal itu? Jangan meminta sesuatu dariku jika dirimu sendiri belum dapat menempatkan diri secara pantas di posisimu itu."

Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Ia pergi dari Huijeongdang dengan cepat, seakan-akan menampakkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah. Itu tadi sangat berbahaya."

Wanita itu, Jang Yesun—atau terkadang dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, Yixing—berdiri di depan meja sambil berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang tengah membungkus jujube.

"Maafkan saya," Gadis itu menunduk. "Saya... saya hanya... saya sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu," Yixing menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jika beliau tahu, kau akan berada dalam bahaya, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menyeka air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Ah, apa yang saya pikirkan? Itu sudah lama sekali, tidak ada yang bisa saya harapkan. Dan itu adalah keinginan yang sangat berlebihan."

Yixing tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah bekerja keras semalaman ini. Istirahatlah. Kyungsoo- _agassi*_ akan menggantikanmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dirapikan, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk tidur sebentar."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman setelah semalaman mengerjakan operasi."

"Terima kasih. Oh, aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengecek kondisi pasien operasi tadi malam."

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Kondisinya semakin baik. Setidaknya itu bisa meyakinkan masyarakat lain bahwa dengan sedikit tindakan, nyawa mereka bisa terselamatkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kuharap tak ada lagi yang memandang operasi seperti mereka memandang rumah pemotongan hewan."

Kyungsoo tertawa, ia membuka jendela kamar dan bau tanah basah langsung menyergap paru-parunya. "Ah, ternyata hujan memang turun pagi ini. Untunglah, aku sudah memanasi obat pagi buta tadi."

" _Daegam_ sudah tidak rewel kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun, merujuk kepada ayah Kyungsoo. "Kau datang kemari saat bulan masih bersinar, dan aku tak yakin kau melalui itu semua dengan mudah."

"Aku sudah berhasil meyakinkannya sejak lama, tapi saat ini ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu."

"Pernikahanmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Putra keluarga Gyeongju Kim*."

"Gyeongju Kim? Kim Jongdae?"

Kyungsoo menampik. "Bukan, bukan dia." Ia menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang antusias. "Dengan sepupunya."

"Apa? Sepupunya?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Dia _ungeom_ , bukan?"

"Ya. Dia yang menyertai _Sanggam-mama*_ pagi tadi."

"Bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kudengar kalian juga sudah lumayan akrab."

"Jangan mengarang," Kyungsoo memakai sepatunya sambil tertawa. "Kami baru bertemu beberapa kali. Itu pun karena paksaan ibu-ibu kami. Oh, omong-omong kau tidak ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan airnya."

Baekhyun tergelak ketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik secara tiba-tiba. "Dia pria yang baik, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Jangan dilewatkan. Dan terima kasih, aku bisa menyiapkan airnya sendiri."

Gadis bermata lebar itu menggerutu disertai tawa. "Tolonglah, jangan membahas itu lagi. Aku tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang akan membuatku berhenti melakukan hal yang kucintai."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Oh, iya, masihkah kita punya _danggwisok*_?"

"Tinggal sedikit. Aku akan pergi mencarinya setelah ini, kau fokus saja ke pasien-pasien yang datang."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo berlalu, menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri di kamar. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Di antara pakaian-pakaian itu, ia menemukan sebuah _binyeo*_ emas yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya. Baekhyun tahu, meski benda itu adalah miliknya dan dibuat khusus untuknya, tetapi memakainya di saat seperti ini akan menjadi tindak kriminal.

Baekhyun menatap _binyeo_ itu dengan sedih. Bukan karena status apa yang akan tercermin dari benda itu, melainkan seseorang yang berada di baliknya. Seseorang yang selamanya akan mengisi hatinya, meski ia tahu bahwa sangat mustahil untuk mengembalikan semua itu pada tempatnya. Ia sudah lama mati, begitulah orang-orang akan mengingat dirinya, apalagi pernyataan itu telah dibuat secara resmi oleh mediang ayah orang itu. Hidup sebagai orang lain tak pernah terasa begitu menyiksa bagi Baekhyun, jika saja ingatan itu tak terus-menerus muncul. Terkadang gadis itu berharap, lebih baik ingatannya hilang sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa mereka benar. Kau kelihatan semakin kurus."

Ibu Suri Kim memandang jubah Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran, padahal saat kunjungan terakhirnya beberapa bulan lalu, pria itu masih terlihat gagah dengan proporsi tubuh yang ideal.

"A-ah, benar begitu?" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Ya, kau membuatku teringat pada mendiang ketika ibumu meninggal," ujar wanita itu. "Beliau tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali selama beberapa hari, hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit. Setelah itu pun beliau masih selalu menyisakan banyak makanan di meja, hingga badannya kurus seperti tiang. Barulah setelah kau dinobatkan sebagai Putra Mahkota, beliau kembali makan dengan normal."

Chanyeol pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Kasim Yoo. Beberapa kali juga pria paruh baya itu berkomentar bahwa Chanyeol seringkali mengingatkan mereka pada ayahnya, entah secara fisik ataupun sifatnya. Namun ada sedikit hal yang membedakan mereka, seperti Chanyeol yang sangat berhati-hati dalam berpolitik dan tidak mudah dikendalikan oleh kabinet, sedangkan ayahnya cenderung menuruti keinginan kabinet sehingga terkesan bodoh, padahal ia melakukan itu untuk melindungi anak-anaknya. Chanyeol lebih keras kepala, ayahnya lebih terbuka kepada banyak pilihan. Sebanyak apapun persamaan dan perbedaan di antara mereka, Chanyeol selalu merasa tak senang apabila orang lain selalu membandingkan mereka. Ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Baginya, dirinya yang berada di atas takhta kini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya. Bahkan ia juga beberapa kali beranggapan bahwa keberadaannya sendiri sudah merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

"Jadi, adakah yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Ibu Suri Kim kembali bertanya, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Animnida_ ," Pria itu tersenyum. "Saya hanya sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan _Buwongun*_."

Alis Ibu Suri Kim terangkat sebelah. "Dia mencari gara-gara lagi?"

"Bukan begitu," Chanyeol sebenarnya ragu, tetapi ia merasa tak punya lagi tempat untuk bercerita selain kepada wanita yang dulu sangat dekat dengan ibunya itu. "Beliau berencana untuk memasukkan seorang selir ke dalam istana. Saya tidak tahu apakah mereka akan berkomplot lagi dengan Haeju Oh, tapi istana sudah penuh dengan orang-orang seperti mereka dan saya rasa itu akan semakin memperkeruh situasi."

"Kau bertanya padaku bagaimana sebaiknya solusi untuk semua itu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

Ibu Suri Kim menghela nafas. Semuanya jadi terasa semakin sulit semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Istana Changdeok.

"Kau tidak sedang menyukai seorang gadis? Setidaknya ambillah satu yang bukan berasal dari Andong Kim atau Haeju Oh dan lawanlah mereka."

Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak. Saya tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain selain dia. Mau bagaimanapun, dia adalah satu-satunya istri di hati saya. Saya tidak bisa melupakannya, meski saya tahu bahwa itu kedengaran aneh karena kejadian itu sudah hampir sembilan tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa ditarik kembali."

"Ya, saya tahu benar akan hal itu."

"Kau juga harus tahu akan tugasmu: menyelamatkan garis takhta dan mendepak Andong Kim beserta kroni-kroninya."

"Ya, dan itu akan menjadi jauh lebih mudah jika dia masih ada di sini."

Tiba-tiba Ibu Suri Kim meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku, atas nama mendiang ayahmu, meminta maaf padamu, _Jusang*_. Kami berdua telah menempatkanmu pada posisi yang teramat sulit hingga dirimu kehilangan seseorang yang sangat engkau cintai. Kami merasa tak ada orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk menyelamatkan Joseon selain dirimu. Tak ada. Kami yakin engkau bisa mengendalikan semua ini. Kami yakin engkau akan mampu menyaring mana orang-orang yang benar-benar mengabdi pada negara dan mana yang hanya memanfaatkanmu. Wanita tua ini tak akan bisa banyak membantu sekarang, jadi aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya."

Chanyeol semakin tersadar, beban yang dibawanya memang sangat berat. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada orang yang bisa membantunya sekarang, termasuk Jongin, karena pria itu berada pada bidang yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk meminta masukan. Semua orang yang ia proyeksikan untuk membantunya saat ini telah digilas oleh Andong Kim dan kroni-kroninya. Chanyeol harus benar-benar mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, iya, kudengar kau punya sebuah permintaan."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Ya, saya harap ini bukan permintaan yang berlebihan."

"Permintaan apa itu?"

"Saya ingin memberikan gelar anumerta kepada mendiang _Bin-gung_."

"Kau sudah berkonsultasi kepada Gwansanggam* mengenai hal itu?"

"Saya menunggu persetujuan anda."

Ibu Suri Kim menghela nafas. "Tapi kau yakin ia sudah benar-benar meninggal?"

"Sembilan tahun menghilang tanpa kabar di desa yang sedang terkena wabah mematikan dan dilaporkan menjadi salah satu korban meninggal oleh ibunya dan dokter yang turun langsung di lapangan, tidakkah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?"

"Bukankah ada baiknya jika kita menemukan makamnya terlebih dahulu dan menempatkannya secara layak?"

"Saya sudah hampir putus asa mencarinya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dimintai keterangan bagaimana kondisi terakhirnya sebelum meninggal, selain fakta bahwa ia memakai _sobok*_. Tetapi kebanyakan korban memakai _sobok_ saat itu, jadi meski kami menemukan makam seorang wanita yang memakai _sobok_ , akan sulit memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar _Bin-gung_. Bahkan jika keluarganya dihadirkan pun, itu akan masih sangat sulit karena saat ini pasti sudah tinggal kerangkanya saja."

Ibu Suri Kim menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengerti akan keinginan Chanyeol, dan ia sendiri pun sudah lama menantikan itu terlebih karena mendiang putri mahkota adalah menantu yang sangat dicintainya. Namun selalu saja ada yang menghalangi niat itu, dan ia tahu bahwa itu akan berasal dari keluarganya sendiri, Andong Kim.

"Aku memberimu izin untuk melakukan itu, tapi tolong pertimbangkan kembali dengan baik. Aku berharap engkau bisa menemukan alasan yang sesuai sehingga kabinet tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Saya harap saya bisa melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian biasa, Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya dan membentuk sebuah kepangan besar, kemudian mengikatnya dengan _jjok daenggi*_ membentuk sebuah sanggul _jjokjin meori*_ dan memasangkan sebuah _binyeo_ yang terbuat dari giok berwarna putih kehijauan. Ia segera bergegas untuk membeli _danggwisok_ di sebuah toko obat-obatan yang terletak di tengah kota Hanyang.

"Memakai rambut itu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah gadis itu melihat rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menghindari gangguan para pria," tukas Baekhyun. "Lagipula secara teknis aku juga sudah menikah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. Kalau kau ikut, aku akan jadi tambah repot mengurusi pria-pria yang menggodamu. Lagipula kau sudah akan menikah, jadi kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu."

"Aish, itu masih lama. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Benar kok, lagipula dia sepertinya sudah lama suka padamu."

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jangan lepaskan dia, Kyungsoo- _ya_ , dia pria yang baik." ujar Baekhyun sebelum berlalu, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saking inginnya dia memukul sahabatnya itu. Namun di balik tingkah Baekhyun yang suka menggodanya, Kyungsoo benar-benar mengerti betapa pedihnya hati Baekhyun, mengingat gadis itu harus berpisah dengan sang suami untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

Dengan sedikit bersenandung, Baekhyun melangkah menuju pasar. Pepohonan di sisi jalan mulai menguning daunnya, membuat jalanan terlihat semakin cantik. Bau tanah basah yang disukainya menyegarkan paru-parunya, sehingga ia berulang kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan itu benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki pasar, dengan susah payah berjalan di antara para pedagang, kuli, dan pejalan kaki dengan berbagai macam profesi— _gisaeng*_ , tukang besi, tukang ramal, tukang tipu, bandit kelas teri, beberapa _jungin*_ , peternak yang membawa ayam-ayamnya, pengembara, pelukis, budak kasar, penari jalanan, hingga para _yangban*_ dengan pakaian yang amat mencolok—yang hanya sekedar lewat atau mampir sebentar di depan kios-kios non-permanen yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Mereka yang mampir ke kios-kios biasanya berdiri lama-lama tanpa mengenal situasi dan kondisi sehingga terkadang jalan menjadi buntu.

Meski begitu, tak sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan toko obat yang biasa dikunjunginya sebulan sekali. Bangunan permanen itu bercat putih, berlantai dua, dan terletak tepat di persimpangan dekat sebuah warung makan yang selalu ramai pengunjung.

" _Naeuri*_ ," Baekhyun memanggil pria paruh baya pemilik toko obat itu. Jonghyun namanya.

"Ah, Nyonya Muda rupanya," Jonghyun menyambut Baekhyun dengan ceria seperti biasa. "Apa yang engkau butuhkan? Jujube? _Danggwisok_? Atau yang lain?"

" _Danggwisok_ , seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah. _Bu-in*_ , _danggwisok_ untuk Nyonya Muda, seperti biasa!"

Terdengar suara wanita paruh baya—istri Jonghyun—menyahut dari dalam. "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Tidak perlu yang lain?" tanya Jonghyun, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya.

"A-ah, kami belum membutuhkannya untuk saat ini."

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya menuju warung yang berada di seberang persimpangan. Ia melihat seorang pria yang tampak tak asing baginya. Pria itu berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki alis tebal, perawakannya juga besar dan kelihatannya cukup tinggi. Baekhyun teringat akan seseorang, tetapi ia berpikir tak mungkin bagi seseorang yang memiliki posisi terhormat itu akan berpakaian seperti orang-orang kalangan bawah.

Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Namun sayang, pria itu telanjur melihat wajahnya dan tampaknya ia juga sama penasarannya. Setelah mendapat _danggwisok_ , Baekhyun sedikit mencuri pandang pada pria itu, dan ternyata orang itu masih memandanginya. Gadis itu buru-buru berlalu, tetapi baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, itu adalah si pria yang ia lihat tadi.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Pria itu mengunci matanya, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun membeku. Ia kenal wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat familiar baginya belasan tahun yang lalu.

"M-maaf?"

"Tolong ingatlah, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

*Seojeonggak: Kompleks kediaman putra mahkota beserta istrinya di dalam Istana Changedok.

*Bing-gung: Secara harfiah merupakan sebutan bagi kediaman putri mahkota, tetapi dalam praktiknya biasa digunakan untuk memanggil putri mahkota dengan formalitas _Mama_ ( _Bin-gung-mama_ ).

*Chimbang: Suatu departemen di dalam istana yang bertugas dalam pembuatan pakaian dan aksesoris untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan.

*Jeogori: Pakaian atasan yang dikenakan baik pria maupun wanita; untuk pria biasanya hingga sepanjang lutut, sedangkan untuk wanita sebatas bawah dada atau perut bagian atas.

*Sangtugwan: Semacam 'mahkota' kecil yang digunakan raja untuk mengikat _sangtu_ , yaitu gaya rambut seperti 'cepol' yang digunakan oleh pria yang sudah dewasa.

*Manggeon: Semacam _headband_ yang digunakan para pria untuk menahan rambutnya agar tetap rapi. Benda ini digunakan untuk gaya rambut _sangtu_.

*Gwanja: Sepasang kancing yang digunakan untuk menahan topi ataupun benda di atasnya agar tetap berada di tepatnya. Bahan untuk _gwanja_ ini bermacam-macam, tergantung status sosial penggunanya.

*Gonryongpo: Jubah kebesaran bagi raja dan putra mahkota dengan _emblem_ lingkaran naga di bagian depan, belakang, dan masing-masing pundak. Biasanya berwarna merah untuk raja dan biru keunguan untuk putra mahkota.

*Ikseongwan: Semacam 'mahkota' berbentuk seperti 'sepatu boots' yang dikenakan oleh raja. Biasanya berwarna hitam atau terkadang warna-warna seperti biru gelap dan merah gelap.

*Huwon: Sebuah tempat di Istana Changdeok yang merupakan area privasi bagi raja. Orang-orang yang bisa memasukinya pun biasanya hanya orang-orang tertentu atas izin khusus, umumnya untuk sesama anggota keluarga kerajaan dan beberapa pelayan khusus. Terdapat kolam teratai, sebuah paviliun, dan pepohonan yang tumbuh pada tempat dengan kontur yang miring sehingga tampak sangat cantik dan alami.

*Sang-gung: Tingkatan wanita pelayan istana yang paling tinggi, biasanya diberikan kepada wanita yang telah lama mengabdi pada istana. Namun ada makna lain untuk _Sang-gung_ , yaitu seorang wanita pelayan istana yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari raja dan pernah 'berhubungan' tetapi belum secara resmi ditetapkan sebagai selir kerajaan, disebut _Sungeun Sang-gung_. Kedua jenis _Sang-gung_ ini memakai gaya rambut yang sama, _jjokjin meori_ , tetapi _Sungeun Sang-gung_ mendapat keistimewaan untuk memakai pakaian dengan warna yang disukainya, sementara _Sang-gung_ biasa umumnya memakai pakaian berupa _dangui_ hijau tua dan _chima_ berwarna gelap.

*Gungnyeo: Sebutan umum bagi wanita pelayan istana.

*Jungjeon-mama: Secara harfiah, _Jungjeon_ berarti Istana Tengah, sedangkan mama adalah panggilan formal yang umum untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan, terutama untuk para wanita. _Jungjeon-mama_ dapat diartikan sebagai yang mulia ratu—yang mendiami Istana Tengah. Beberapa kasus merujuk pada nama kediaman untuk memanggil sebutan formalnya, seperti _Bin-gung_.

*Agassi: Panggilan untuk gadis bangsawan muda yang belum menikah, yang berarti 'Nona Muda'.

*Gyeongju Kim: Pada zaman Joseon, _bon-gwan_ atau asal marga/klan sangatlah penting bagi identitas seseorang, terutama jika orang tersebut menjadi anggota kabinet atau terlibat dalam suatu hubungan dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan, dalam hal ini menjadi menantu kerajaan. Sebagai contoh adalah Gyeongu Kim. Gyeongju adalah nama daerah dimana marga/klan tersebut berasal, sedangkan Kim adalah nama marga/klan. Gyeongju Kim sendiri merupakan klan besar yang memiliki pengaruh kuat, tercatat ada banyak pejabat dan beberapa ratu yang berasal dari klan ini.

*Sanggam-mama: Sebutan yang terkadang digunakan untuk raja apabila orang yang menyebut tidak berada langsung di depan raja.

*Danggwisok: _Angelica sp._ ; merupakan tanaman yang digunakan herbanya untuk pengobatan.

*Binyeo: Tusuk konde yang digunakan oleh wanita yang sudah menikah. Bentuk, ukuran, dan bahan yang digunakan tergantung kepada status sosial pemakainya.

*Buwongun: Sebutan bagi ayah mertua raja.

*Jusang: Sebutan bagi raja ketika yang memanggil berada di pangkat lebih tinggi, misalnya ibu suri.

*Gwansanggam: Kantor yang menangani masalah astronomi dan geografi (atau ilmu bumi), biasanya memberikan saran kepada anggota keluarga kerajaan mengenai nama-nama atau tanggal-tanggal yang diyakini baik berdasar perhitungan atronomi dan kebumian.

*Sobok: Pakaian sederhana berwarna putih, merupakan pakaian orang yang berkabung atau sedang menjalani masa hukuman.

*Jjok daenggi: Pita yang digunakan untuk mengikat kepangan menjadi gaya rambut _Jjokjin meori_ .

*Jjokjin meori: Gaya rambut berupa sanggul rendah yang digunakan oleh wanita yang sudah menikah atau wanita pelayan istana yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi.

*Gisaeng: Wanita penghibur yang memiliki berbagai macam keterampilan di bidang seni, seperti menari, melukis, atau bersajak.

*Jungin: Masyarakat kelas menengah atas Joseon, biasanya merupakan separuh bangsawan atau bangsawan yang jatuh ke kelas di bawahnya, tetapi statusnya masih lebih tinggi dari _sangmin_.

*Yangban: Masyarakat kelas atas atau bangsawan Joseon, merupakan pejabat tinggi pemerintahan atau kerabat dari keluarga kerajaan.

*Naeuri: Sebutan lain untuk memanggil 'Tuan'.

*Bu-in: Sebutan untuk memanggil istri.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **realnaila** (!), **lovExokimbyun** , **HeeKyuMin91** , **Park Byun NurHabibah** , dan **Noona Jinjin** yang telah bersedia memberikan review pada fict ini :') _Your reviews are really uplifting, thank you very much_ :')

Kedua, saya minta maaf apabila _notes_ -nya terlihat lebih banyak dari ceritanya :D dan fict ini pun masih jauh dari bagus, jadi kritik dan masukan akan saya terima dengan senang hati

Terakhir, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

**MOONBEAM**

 **~Chapter 2~**

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Yejin (OC)

 **Extended Cast**

Members of EXO

OCs (esp. for parents)

 **Genre**

Fiction historical/period, romance, drama

 **Rating**

T+ (amannya)

 **Warning!**

GS! ChanBaek, slight HunBaek/Kaisoo

(Might contain typos, OOC)

Please enjoy and give some building critics ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Hanyang, Oktober 1703**

Denting cangkir porselin terdengar lamat-lamat dari _anbang*_ sebuah kompleks _hanok*_ yang terletak di tengah kota Hanyang. Hujan musim gugur masih menyisakan gerimis tipis dan tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir dari atap rumah, menimbulkan suara kecipak kecil yang menenangkan. Namun tidak demikian dengan suasana hati sepasang manusia yang duduk saling berpandangan di _anbang_ tadi, yang sesekali menuang cairan bening berwarna cokelat dengan gerakan cepat tetapi anggun. Tak satupun dari mereka mengulas senyum.

" _Daegam_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan?" sang Nyonya Rumah, _anbang-manim*_ Jo Myunghwa, memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sedikit bergetar.

Suaminya, Byun Youngshik, menghela nafas berat. " _Jungjeon-mama_ hanya memberimu surat itu?"

" _Ye_. Namun anda tahu bahwa sebelum beliau menikah, saya dan mendiang Hye- _bin_ - _mama*_ adalah orang-orang terdekatnya dan paham betul bagaimana sifat beliau. Jika _Jungjeon-mama_ sudah sampai mengirim surat resmi seperti ini, itu berarti beliau benar-benar serius dengan apa yang diperintahkan."

"Tetapi beliau belum merencanakan kunjungan resmi kemari."

"Saya tahu. Namun dengan mengundang Baekhyun ke istana bersama anak-anak lain, saya khawatir itu akan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya. Apalagi putri Andong Kim juga diundang."

"Aku paham maksudmu, tetapi aku tidak yakin apakah keluarga lain sudah mengetahui masalah ini. _Jusang-jeonha_ memang sudah berencana untuk menikahkan pangeran tertua, tetapi beliau belum mengumumkan bahwa putri keluarga kita adalah pihak yang ditunjuk sebagai menantu kerajaan." ujar Youngshik sambil menatap lembut Myunghwa yang terlihat semakin gusar. "Lagipula anak-anak yang diundang semuanya sebaya dengan Baekhyun, sekitar sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Mereka masih belum mengerti benar tentang permasalahan ini, ditambah belum adanya pengumuman resmi mengenai menantu kerajaan, jadi kita tak perlu merisaukan apakah anak-anak itu akan menyerang Baekhyun atau semacamnya. Selama mereka berbaur dengan baik, kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan masalah pengajuan status Putra Mahkota kepada Qing*?"

"Itulah yang seharusnya kita risaukan mengenai pernikahan ini. Pihak Qing meminta _Jusang-jeonha_ untuk mengajukan kedua putranya."

"Apa? Keduanya?"

"Ya. Aku tahu sebelumnya belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini, tetapi yang terjadi benar demikian. Kedua pangeran itu terlahir dari dua selir berperingkat sama, mendapat pendidikan yang sama, terlebih mereka tidak terpaut selisih usia yang begitu jauh, sehingga pihak Qing merasa perlu mempertimbangkan siapa yang lebih layak menjadi Putra Mahkota. Kurasa _Jusang-jeonha_ lebih memfavoritkan putra mendiang Park Hye- _bin_ , mungkin karena ia dianggap lebih tua dan lebih siap membawa beban kerajaan di pundaknya, sedangkan sebagian kabinet mendukung putra Oh Young- _bin_ karena ia masih memiliki orangtua lengkap. Tetapi kita tetap tidak akan tahu sebelum keputusan Qing dikeluarkan. Segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi."

Myunghwa mendesah pelan. "Tapi _Daegam..._ saya belum siap kehilangan Baekhyun, putri yang kita tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya selama tujuh tahun lebih. Putri kita yang berharga. Saya belum siap jika ia direnggut dari rumah ini, _Daegam_. Saya belum siap jika suatu pagi tak ada lagi suara kecilnya yang biasa menyapa kita dengan riang. Saya tak rela, _Daegam_ , saya tak rela jika Baekhyun harus memasuki istana yang kejam."

Youngshik menggeser meja yang ada di hadapannya agar ia bisa memeluk dan menenangkan Myunghwa yang mulai terisak. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar, meski apa yang dirasakannya tak jauh berbeda dengan istrinya itu. Baginya, Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi segala masalah rumit ini. Ia pun belum sepenuhnya siap untuk melepas Baekhyun ke dalam istana yang penuh intrik, apalagi calon suami putrinya itu adalah sosok yang digadang-gadang untuk menjadi pewaris takhta.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun- _gun_ , Sehun- _gun_!"

" _Ye, hyungnim_?"

"Kemarilah!"

Bocah cilik berusia sembilan tahun itu berlari menuju kakak laki-lakinya yang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon platanus. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian yang sama, yakni _dalryeongpo_ atau jubah berwarna merah tua dan _hogeon_ , penutup kepala yang terbuat dari kain sutera dengan warna hitam dan bordiran benang emas.

"Lihat itu," sang kakak menunjuk ke arah salah satu cabang pohon. Ada sebuah layang-layang yang tersangkut di sana. "aku akan mengambilnya dan kita akan memainkannya bersama!"

"T-tapi _hyungnim_... apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan cemas. Wajar jika ia merasa ketakutan, karena hal serupa pernah terjadi dua minggu yang lalu dan menyebabkan Ratu Kim dan Oh Young- _bin_ —ibunya—bertengkar. Bedanya, waktu itu mereka hendak menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang entah bagaimana caranya tersangkut di ranting pohon.

"Tak apa! Kau berdiri saja di situ, aku yang akan mengambilnya."

Sehun menatap cemas kakaknya yang sedang berusaha memanjat dan menggapai layangan yang tersangkut itu. Sebenarnya jika mereka mau pun, mereka bisa meminta para pelayan untuk mencarikan layangan serupa atau malah yang lebih bagus lagi. Tetapi tampaknya sang kakak menemukan kesenangan dari _usaha_ -nya yang seringkali membuat pelayan-pelayan itu menjerit karena khawatir. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa pangeran tertua itu tak pernah bisa diam.

" _Hyungnim_ ," Sehun memilin jari-jarinya dengan cemas karena di kejauhan ia melihat rombongan Ratu Kim berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sedikit lagi, Sehun _-gun_ ,"

Ratu Kim yang semakin mendekat membuat rasa takut Sehun meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

" _Jungjeon-mama_ berjalan kemari, _hyungnim_!"

"Hah? Apa?"

Bocah lelaki yang masih berada di cabang pohon itu pun menoleh dan terjadilah kontak mata antara ia dengan Ratu Kim yang sudah memasuki gerbang kediamannya.

"Chanyeol- _gun_! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ—lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sementara Ratu Kim menggeleng dan menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

"Kalian berdua, masuklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Ratu Kim menatap kedua bocah lelaki di depannya secara bergantian. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Chanyeol mengenai tindakannya barusan, Ratu Kim mendekatkan dirinya kepada dua bocah itu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di salah satu pundak milik kedua pangeran.

"Angkat kepala kalian." Ratu Kim berkata dengan lembut. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap wanita itu takut-takut.

"Kalian sudah akan beranjak dewasa. Jangan lagi kalian melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain khawatir, terlebih bila itu adalah tindakan yang berbahaya. Kalian mengerti?"

" _Ye, Jungjeon-mama_."

"Esok hari, putra-putri bangsawan akan berkunjung ke istana. Sambutlah mereka dengan baik, mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan membantu kalian di masa depan. Jangan berbuat seperti tadi. Kalian adalah putra _Jusang-jeonha_ , jagalah nama baik beliau di hadapan mereka."

" _Ye, Jungjeon-mama_."

"Baiklah, Sehun- _gun_ , kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Chanyeol- _gun_ , ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini masalah serius."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sehun beranjak dengan wajah yang sedih, kemudian keluar meninggalkan ia dengan Ratu Kim. Chanyeol menyesal karena lagi-lagi ia membuat adiknya turut terkena amarah akibat ulahnya. Ia juga merasa malu terhadap Ratu Kim yang telah mengasuhnya selama ini—sejak ibunya meninggal.

"Putraku," panggil Ratu Kim kepada Chanyeol, membuat bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ratu Kim selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu jika mereka sedang berdua saja. "Kau tentu sudah mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi pernikahanmu akan segera dilaksanakan."

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Masalah itu lagi. " _Ye, Jungjeon-mama_."

"Kuharap itu tidak mengganggu pikiranmu. Pengajar khusus untukmu akan ditetapkan beberapa hari lagi, jadi aku ingin engkau tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada pelajaranmu." ujar Ratu Kim dengan nada yang sedikit melunak.

" _Ye, Mama_."

"Soal pengantinmu, aku sudah memilih seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat. Ia sangat cerdas dan usianya tak jauh berbeda denganmu. Kuharap setelah menikah kalian dapat bersinergi dan saling memahami satu sama lain dengan baik."

"T-tapi... bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya saja."

"Uhm... apakah ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Maksud saya, mungkin setelah menikah nanti saya akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan itu akan membuat Sehun- _gun_ kesepian."

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, air muka Ratu Kim berubah keruh. "Pernikahan ini lebih dari sekedar mengorbankan rasa kasihan, Chanyeol- _gun_. Kau harus melakukan apa yang mungkin tidak kau suka demi keberlangsungan negara ini. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menunda pernikahanmu dengan gadis itu. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat langka dan mungkin hanya muncul sekali dalam dua ratus tahun, sedangkan dirimu telah diproyeksikan menjadi pewaris takhta selanjutnya. Jika Qing merestuimu untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota, kau akan membutuhkan pendamping seperti dirinya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika pernikahanmu diselenggarakan sebelum keputusan Qing dikeluarkan. Namun semua akan menjadi sangat berbeda jika kita menanti penobatanmu sebagai Putra Mahkota. Sekutu Andong Kim akan bergerak dan memaksa istana untuk memilih gadis dari kalangan mereka sendiri. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, mereka akan dengan mudah mengendalikanmu dan menjadikan dirimu sebagai mainan atau boneka politik mereka. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk menunda-nunda."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia tak pernah mendengar Ratu Kim berbicara lebih serius dari ini, menandakan bahwa apa yang dibicarakannya benar-benar bukan hal main-main. Ia pun sebenarnya tak pernah memikirkan dari klan mana pengantinnya berasal, namun setelah beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Ratu Kim tentang klan asalnya sendiri—Andong Kim—membuat Chanyeol mencamkan dalam pikirannya bahwa ia harus mewaspadai segala yang berhubungan dengan Andong Kim dan kroni-kroninya.

Ratu Kim memiliki dua dimensi kepribadian, menurut Chanyeol begitu. Terkadang ia terlihat sangat tegas jika suatu pembicaraan menggiringnya ke topik tentang kubu Andong Kim yang menaunginya. Wanita itu tak jarang menunjukkan kejengahannya terhadap keluarga-keluarganya berserta sekutu yang sangat haus akan kekuasaan. Ia betul-betul sadar bahwa mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai fasilitas untuk memperoleh kekuasaan, sehingga ia selalu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka. Hal tersebut membuat banyak penghuni istana terkadang lupa bahwa ratu mereka berasal dari klan paling berpengaruh di Joseon itu.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol menganggap Ratu Kim sebagai wanita yang paling ia hormati selain ibunya dan Lee _Sang-gung_ yang selalu melayaninya sejak kecil. Bagi Chanyeol, Ratu Kim merupakan ibu keduanya. Masih terngiang dalam benaknya ketika wanita itu memeluknya dengan hangat di hari kematian Park Hye- _bin_ , ibunya, enam tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itulah Ratu Kim selalu bertindak sebagai ibunya; menemaninya belajar, bermain bersamanya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama, hingga membelanya mati-matian ketika petinggi-petinggi Andong Kim dengan gencar menyindir bahwa putra Oh Young- _bin_ —selir lain dari kroni Andong Kim, klan Haeju Oh—yang lebih pantas mendapatkan perhatian Ratu. Wanita itu selalu berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu melindungi Chanyeol hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Chanyeol- _gun_?" tanya Ratu Kim tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _ye_ , _Jungjeon-mama_."

"Baiklah, kau bisa istirahat terlebih dulu. Jangan berlarian di luar, beberapa tempat masih becek dan cukup menggelincirkan. Apalagi memanjat pohon. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, mintalah kepada para pelayan, jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Belajarlah dengan baik. Kami selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Chanyeol- _gun_."

Ratu Kim tersenyum lembut, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol, sementara bocah itu masih terdiam di tempat seakan teringatkan sekali lagi bahwa harapan yang digantungkan banyak orang kepadanya sangatlah tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi daripada layangan yang hendak diambilnya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuk!_

"Kau tak bisa menghindar, Jongdae- _ya_ ,"

 _Sret!_

"Siapa bilang, Nona Cantik?"

 _Tuk!_

"Kau kukunci sekarang!"

"Kunci saja. Aku tidak takut!"

 _Ctak!_

"Ah, _waeee~_ " bocah lelaki berwajah persegi itu memekik ketika satu butir _go_ -nya yang berwarna hitam terpelanting entah ke mana setelah satu sentilan kuat dari jari lentik milik gadis kecil di depannya mengenai _go_ putih yang mendorong _go_ hitam miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan kemampuan Wonju Byun- _ssi_." ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Jongdae bersungut-sungut karena kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau memainkan ini lagi! Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan, Baekhyun- _ah_ , ini tidak adil." Keluh Jongdae sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh, ayolah Jongdae- _ya_ , kau bilang dirimu ingin jadi pejabat, kau harus berlatih menentukan strategi dari sekarang." timpal Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang gadis sepertiku, kau akan sulit mengalahkan teman-temanmu."

"Tidak. Aku selalu menang melawan teman-temanku, tapi aku tak pernah menang melawanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kurasa kau terlalu pintar, Baekhyun- _ah_. Mungkin jika dirimu menyamar menjadi pria dan mengikuti ujian masuk Sungkyunkwan, kau pasti akan diterima." ujar Jongdae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak seperti bebek yang lucu—menurut Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, itu tak mungkin, Jongdae- _ya_. Ya walaupun aku ingin sekali pergi ke Sungkyunkwan untuk melihat-lihat buku-buku di sana."

"Bukankah Baekbum _hyungnim_ ada di sana? Harusnya paling tidak kau pernah sekali mengunjunginya."

"Ya, tapi waktu itu aku hanya sempat melihat perpustakaannya dari luar. Bukunya terlihat banyak sekali, mungkin mereka punya ribuan koleksi yang tak akan habis dibaca sepanjang masa sekolah seseorang!"

"Tentu saja! Dan kalau tahun depan aku diterima di sana, aku pasti akan mengundangmu berkunjung, Baek!"

"U-uh, benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun jahil. Jongdae tertawa.

" _Ya_ , bisakah sekali saja kau mempercayaiku, _Agassi_?"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, _Doryeonim*_!"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa, sementara dari kejauhan terlihat Youngshik dan Kim Jonghoon—ayah Jongdae—memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha! Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat anak-anak tertawa dengan gembira, bukankah begitu, _Daegam_?" ujar Jonghoon.

"Ya, dan rasanya sedih sekali melihat mereka tumbuh begitu cepat."

"Ah, ngomong-omong kau sudah ada rencana untuk menjodohkan putrimu?" tanya Jonghoon tiba-tiba, membuat Youngshik tersentak. Pria itu langsung menutupi keterkejutannya dengan seulas senyum kikuk.

"Putraku belum lagi menikah; kurasa aku harus fokus mencarikan gadis yang baik untuk Baekbum terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menyerahkan anak gadisku pada keluarga lain."

Jonghoon tertawa. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menyerahkan putrimu pada keluarga kami."

"Apa?"

"Yah, mungkin ini terlalu muluk, tapi kuharap kita bisa menjadi besan suatu hari nanti."

Youngshik tertawa kering menyadari situasi yang berubah menjadi canggung. Ya, jika dia bisa, mungkin mempercayakan Baekhyun untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Gyeongju Kim akan lebih baik daripada menyerahkan anak gadisnya itu ke istana yang menurutnya memiliki iklim politik yang sangat tak layak anak. Apalagi keluarganya dan keluarga Jonghoon memiliki hubungan baik sejak lama dan keduanya memiliki tradisi untuk membesarkan anak dengan kasih sayang, setidaknya ia bisa lebih tenang dalam memikirkan arah masa depan Baekhyun.

Mungkin itu akan terjadi seandainya surat dari ratu tidak pernah turun.

Youngshik belum memberi tahu siapapun tentang surat itu kecuali istrinya. Ia takut hal itu akan sampai ke telinga Baekhyun bukan melalui dirinya dan memunculkan kesalahpahaman dalam diri putrinya itu. Youngshik tahu Baekhyun anak yang cerdas, tapi ia tetap harus diberi pengertian yang benar mengenai masalah 'perjodohan tidak biasa' ini. Jika perjodohan biasa dengan sesama _yangban_ mungkin hanya berimbas pada kedua pihak mempelai, maka 'perjodohan tidak biasa' itu akan berimbas pada keseluruhan peta politik Joseon.

"Ah ya, putrimu pasti juga diundang untuk berkunjung ke istana, bukan?" Jonghoon memecah keheningan.

"Ya, kurasa seluruh anak-anak _yangban_ yang memiliki rentang usia yang sama dengan kedua pangeran turut serta diundang ke istana."

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana? Belajar bersama? Bermain? Berkenalan dengan calon raja mereka kelak?" Jonghoon terkekeh. "Anak-anak itu menarik sekali untuk dilihat. Anak yang bisa segera dekat dengan para pangeran pasti akan mendapat kecemburuan dari anak-anak lain, tak memandang apakah dia sebenarnya baik atau memang memanfaatkan kedekatannya dengan pangeran untuk mendapatkan authoritas. Sementara anak yang cemburu pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan dia dan berusaha merebut perhatian dari para pangeran."

"Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi jika para pangeran memperlakukan mereka semua dengan setara."

"Tapi yang kita lihat pada raja saat ini tidak seperti itu, kan?"

Youngshik terdiam.

"Anak yang dekat dengan calon pewaris cenderung akan lebih diprioritaskan untuk menjadi orang kepercayaannya di masa depan, sementara mereka yang tidak dekat cenderung akan membelot dan melakukan segala cara untuk mengendalikan raja yang mengabaikan mereka saat bermain di masa lalu."

"Ah, kurasa tidak semuanya akan menjadi seperti itu. Itu semua tergantung motivasi dari dalam masing-masing diri anak-anak itu, apakah ia tulus mengabdi pada negara atau hanya mencari uang."

"Sayangnya, yang pertama itu sangat sulit ditemukan di masa kini. Sementara yang terakhir itu—yang kau tahu, ada banyak sekali—bisa jadi merupakan pelampiasan atas kecemburuannya sehingga ia yakin pembalasannya akan setimpal jika ia mampu mengendalikan raja. Kau pikir apa yang telah dilakukan raja terdahulu hingga Kim Youngwoon menggiring Andong Kim menjadi mengerikan seperti ini?"

Youngshik menghela nafas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang entah sedang mencari apa di tumpukan daun kering yang berguguran dari pohon Prunus. Melihat kedua anak itu bermain dengan gembira membuat dada Youngshik terasa nyeri; mengingat betapa singkatnya waktu mereka untuk bergembira sebelum memasuki dunia yang kejam, dunia yang sebenarnya.

"Setidaknya kita tidak mengarahkan mereka untuk menjadi orang-orang seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, Baekhyun telah duduk manis di depan sebuah kotak kaca kecil, sebaki peralatan rias, serta belasan _dwikkoji*_ cantik kesukaannya.

"Putriku harus terlihat cantik hari ini," ujar Myunghwa sembari menyapukan sebuah kuas pada permukaan gincu merah muda yang ditempatkan pada wadah porselin kecil. "Buka mulutmu, sayang."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan merasa geli ketika padatan berminyak itu mengenai bibirnya. "Uh, aku benci benda ini, _Eomeonim._ "

"Kau harus memakainya di acara seperti ini."

"Haruskah? Semua gadis _yangban_ juga memakai ini? Maksudku, semua yang seumuran denganku?"

"Hm. Kau juga hampir beranjak remaja, jadi sudah saatnya kau berkenalan dengan alat-alat seperti ini. Kau juga harus selalu tampil cantik di depan suamimu nanti."

Mendengar kata 'suami', Baekhyun cemberut. "Kenapa sudah membahas masalah suami saja, _Eomeonim_?"

"A-ah, aku kan hanya bicara. Lagipula, suatu saat nanti pasti ada pria yang meminta putri cantikku ini, bukan?"

"Tapi aku masih ingin belajar. Tak ada rencana untuk menjodohkanku dalam waktu dekat, 'kan?"

Myunghwa terperanjat dan berusaha bersikap normal sebisa mungkin. "Re-rencana apa? Perjodohan? Kurasa... tidak... ada."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Ya, kuharap begitu. Aku belum siap tinggal bersama keluarga lain. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin kulakukan bersama _Eomeonim_."

 _Kuharap juga demikian, Baekhyun-_ ah _. Aku tak akan pernah sanggup jika harus melepasmu sekecil ini. Mungkin baru beberapa tahun lagi aku akan mampu melihatmu pulang ke rumah suamimu. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah menghabiskan waktuku dengan gadisku ini, suatu keinginan yang nyaris mustahil untuk terwujud di masa depan. Kuharap aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama, Baekhyun-_ ah _, kuharap demikian_.

" _Eomeonim_ , anda baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat ibunya itu melamun.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa." Myunghwa segera memperbaiki ekspresinya. "Sekarang pilihlah _dwikkoji_ yang kau suka. Yang biasa kau pakai pun tidak masalah."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun berkelana di atas nampan berisi hiasan-hiasan rambut yang didominasi oleh bentuk bunga dan kupu-kupu. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai semuanya hingga ia kesulitan memilih dan sempat berpikir untuk memakai semuanya saja.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian Myunghwa mengambil salah satu _dwikkoji_ rumit yang tersusun atas beberapa mawar kecil berwarna merah muda, daun-daun kecil, serta beberapa butir mutiara. "Bukankah ini sangat cocok dengan warna bajumu? _Jeogori_ berwarna merah muda yang lembut dan _chima_ hijau daun muda. Kau sudah seperti bunga saja."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar pujian ibunya, kemudian mengambil _dwikkoji_ itu dan memasangkannya di sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Cantik sekali! Sekarang aku akan memilihkan satu lagi untuk sisi kirimu..." Myunghwa mengambil satu _dwikkoji_ lagi, kali ini bermotif bunga rambat yang juga berwarna merah muda dengan bulatan-bulatan berwarna emas, dan lebih simpel dari sebelumnya.

" _Mamanim_ , tandu yang akan mengantar _Agassi_ telah selesai dipersiapkan." ujar Soyi, pelayan _Anbang_ , membuat Myunghwa langsung beranjak, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Baekhyun- _ah_. Jaga dirimu. Jika terjadi sesuatu, jika ada anak yang bertindak jahat kepadamu, katakan kepada kami. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Ye, Eomeonim_. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik."

Myunghwa melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh sayang sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku juga. Aku juga sangat menyayangi _Eomeonim_. Aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka jendela tandunya ketika ia merasakan para pelayannya menurunkan beban seberat puluhan kilo itu di atas tanah. Mata gadis itu berbinar ketika ia melihat gerbang Donhwamun yang megah dengan segala detail yang melekat pada bangunan berkonstruksi serupa paviliun itu. Meski gerbang itu tak sebesar dan segagah Gwanghwamun di istana Gyeongbok, gerbang itu terlihat sangat rapi dan cantik dengan pagar tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi, seakan memancarkan sisi feminin yang mengimbangi aura maskulin Gwanghwamun; dan hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun lebih menyukainya.

" _Agassi_ , kita sudah sampai sekarang."

Seul, pelayan Baekhyun, membuka pintu tandu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menyambut uluran itu, dan ketika ia berhasil keluar, seorang _nain_ berusia sekitar awal 20-an dengan _jeogori_ merah dan _chima_ hitam langsung menghampirinya.

"Anda Wonju Byun- _agassi_ , bukan?" tanya _nain_ itu dengan santun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, anda benar."

"Ah, mohon jangan bicara dengan bahasa formal kepada saya." ujar si _nain_ sambil menundukkan kepala, membuat Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun tak lama kemudian ia bisa memaklumi setelah teringat cerita ibunya tentang bagaimana seharusnya seorang wanita bangsawan dan wanita pelayan istana berinteraksi.

"Ah, begitu... baiklah."

 _Nain_ muda itu menuntun Baekhyun menuju sekumpulan anak-anak bangsawan yang telah berbaris di depan pintu Donhwamun. Di barisan terdepan, Baekhyun melihat Jongdae yang sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang bocah lelaki berkulit cokelat. Baekhyun tidak mengenal anak itu, tetapi ia berasumsi bahwa Jongdae dan bocah itu sudah saling mengenal karena ia melihat mereka berdua tertawa berkali-kali. Tampaknya mereka sedang terlibat sebuah pembicaraan seru dan gadis itu hampir saja menghampiri mereka ketika ia teringat pesan kakaknya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Jongdae selama berada di istana. _Gadis bangsawan yang terlihat akrab dengan seorang lelaki bukan keluarganya tidak akan menimbulkan kesan yang baik_ , ujar Baekbum tempo hari, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena diantara belasan anak itu hanya Jongdae yang dikenalnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis manis itu mengenakan _jeogori_ merah dan _chima_ kuning, terlalu mencolok untuk dikenakan oleh seseorang yang terlihat memiliki pembawaan kalem sepertinya.

"Mm, _jwiseonghamnida, Agassi_ ," Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka percakapan, meski ia tidak yakin akan dibawa ke mana arah pembicaraan itu nantinya.

"A-ah, ya," gadis itu tersentak, kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Kau putri dari keluarga mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah motif-motif rumit transparan yang tercetak pada _jeogori_ sutera gadis itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia berasal dari kalangan teratas kaum bangsawan Joseon.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku berasal dari keluarga Andong Kim. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, Andong Kim- _agassi_ ," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku berasal dari keluarga Wonju Byun."

"Wonju Byun," gadis itu menggumam namun masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum miris. Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali jika klan Wonju Byun itu benar-benar ada, meskipun ayah Baekhyun merupakan salah satu anggota dari enam menteri utama Joseon. Mungkin gadis itu hanya tahu beberapa klan besar seperti Miryang Park, Gyeongju Kim, Yeoheung Min, Papyeong Yoon, atau Haeju Oh yang mampu mengimbangi kekuatan besar Andong Kim di dalam kabinet. Jarang sekali mereka mengingat klan-klan kecil aseperti Wonju Byun yang tiap generasinya harus bersusah payah untuk mengirimkan perwakilan di pemerintahan agar status mereka tidak jatuh ke kasta _cheonmin*._

"Erm, bolehkan aku tanya siapa nama lahirmu, _Agassi_?" tanya gadis itu, membuat lamunan Baekhyun buyar.

"A-ah, namaku? Namaku Baekhyun, ya, Byun Baekhyun."

"Namaku Kim Yejin. Bisakah kita saling memanggil dengan nama itu saja? Sepertinya memanggil dengan nama keluarga agak menyusahkan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Kurasa itu akan membuat kita semakin akrab."

"Kuharap begitu, Baekhyun- _agassi_."

Mereka berdua terkekeh, kemudian melangkah beriringan ketika para _gungnyeo_ mempersilakan mereka memasuki istana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

*Anbang: Bagian utama dari sebuah kompleks rumah Joseon atau _hanok_ , yang terletak di tengah dan ditempati oleh nyonya rumah atau istri dari keluarga tersebut.

*Hanok: Rumah tradisional Korea yang memiliki beberapa bagian tertentu, yang terlihat jelas terutama pada rumah-rumah bangsawan.

*Anbang-manim: Nyonya rumah yang dipanggil dengan merujuk pada kediamannya ( _anbang_ ), secara harfiah berarti 'Nyonya Anbang'.

*-bin: Gelar untuk tingkatan selir tertinggi, biasanya sebelum – _bin_ akan diberi nama yang sesuai dengan kepribadian wanita itu, misalnya 'Hee' pada Jang Hee- _bin_ yang berarti bersinar, atau 'Suk' pada Choi Suk- _bin_ yang berarti murni.

*Qing: Dinasti terakhir yang menguasai daratan China pada 1644-1911. Joseon merupakan negara yang berada di bawah _tributary system_ Dinasti Qing, sehingga untuk keputusan penting seperti penetapan putra mahkota harus mendapat persetujuan dari kaisar Qing.

*Doryeonim: Sebutan untuk putra keluarga bangsawan yang belum menikah, berarti 'Tuan Muda'.

*Dwikkoji: Hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga, kupu-kupu, atau bentuk-bentuk lainnya.

*Cheonmin: Terkadang diterjemahkan sebagai _vulgar commoners_ , kaum _cheonmin_ mayoritas memiliki pekerjaan sebagai budak kasar, atau pekerjaan lain yang dianggap rendah seperti _gisaeng_ , cenayang, penjaga penjara, pandai besi, dan aktor jalanan.

.

.

Halo! Saya memutuskan untuk _update_ dua _chapter_ sekaligus karena saya tahu setelah ini bakalan _slow update_ banget karena kesibukan kuliah.

 _This story will be very slow_. ChanBaek mungkin baru akan mendapat momen pertamanya di _chapter_ depan, jadi mohon kesediaannya untuk bersabar :'D

Saya harap _readers_ betah karena fict ini bakalan multikonflik—satu konflik utama dan beberapa konflik pendukung. Nggak langsung semua dalam satu _chapter_ kok.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang bersedia mengikuti, memfavoritkan, mereview, dan mungkin bagi yang sambil lewat atau _silent readers_. Ini bukan _genre_ yang disukai banyak pembaca, jadi bagi _readers_ yang sudah mengapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun selalu saya terima dengan amat senang hati.

 _See you next time_ :D

Terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
